powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination
is the fourth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Sypnosis Chief Kuroki plans to increase the military potential of the Buster Machines while Enter creates a new Metaloid right in front of the Go-Busters, something that they realize is out of character for him. Plot Informed that the Buster Machines are being upgraded for better dealing with future Vaglass MegaZord attacks, the Go-Busters are explained that it is possible for them to enter the dimension where Messiah is at. Hearing that, Hiromu and Yoko feel there is a chance of reuniting with their families though Kuroki believes that they were unable to survive the transportation that send Messiah out of their reality. Alerted to Enter being sighted at the Enetron Management Bureau's Touma Branch, Yoko and Ryuji express some concern in relation to Hiromu being the most effected by the event years ago. Arriving to the Enetron Management Bureau complex, they find Enter cutting a pizza with a pizza cutter and waiting for them before he creates the Metaloid Cutterloid in front of them with a new model of Vaglass MegaZord prepared and be arriving in eight minutes. With Enter taking his leave, Cutterloid battles the Go-Busters as they assume their fighting forms to fight him as he leads them on a wild goose chase that gets Red Buster wounded. Realizing Cutterloid is bait, and how Metaloids function as beacons for their MegaZord counterparts, Hiromu has Cheeda Nick predict both the Enetron Tank in Touma and the another beyond the mountains as potential targets. Though Ryuji asks him if he intends to be reckless after what the commander said to them as he intends to intercept the MegaZord, Hiromu touched the two by pointing that they may still be a chance their families loaded the Anti-Metavirus into themselves as well and may still be alive. However, Cutterloid refuses to allow them to meddle as Blue Buster and Yellow Buster hold the robot off seconds before the arrival of the CutterZord. Entering the CB-01 Cheetah and have it become CB-01 Ace, Hiromu battles the Vaglass Megazord before finding that it has been outfitted with defenses to overwhelm before siphoning the Enetron and transmit it to Messiah. As Gorisaki Banana and Usada Lettuce pilot the GT-02 and the RH-03 on their own to support, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster scrap Cutterloid. In a gamble, having Cheeda Nick restore some of CB-01 Ace's function by shutting down the life support system, Hiromu manages to shutdown Cutterzord as Enter takes his leave. After helping Hiromu back, they learn that Kuroki manipulated them in an attempt to track the location of the Vaglass's base of operations, expressing his resolve to put an end to Messiah by any means Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 27, Transformation Rejected. *'Viewership': 4.5% *We find out that Metaloids act as the markers for the MegaZords (which teleport 3 kilometers from the Metaloid) *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!, Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago, Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed! and Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢特命と決意｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢特命と決意｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi